


The Perfect Bride

by GodWriting



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 18+, Anime, Cell falls in love, Cell is handsome, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Romance, Update whenever I can, sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodWriting/pseuds/GodWriting
Summary: AU: Dr. Gero and other scientists part of the Japanese Government creates Cell to be the perfect war weapon they might need in the future. However, he breaks free of their hold and travels to Nara City. Mitsuna Yasuoka lives alone while her parents travel as archeologists over the world. One evening, she finds that Cell had wandered into her home and is now claiming that he will make this 17 year old girl his perfect bride.





	1. Summer Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All DBZ characters either shown or mentioned in this story do not belong to me. Please support the official release.
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

“Almost finished, Dr. Gero.”

“Good, we can’t keep falling behind on his—“

“What’s that noise?”

“It’s Cell. He’s waking up!”

“It’s a bit early for him to be coming out of his slumber.”

“No sir, he’s waking up on his own accord!”

“What?! Hold him in there!”

“Energy levels are rising!”

“The chamber won’t hold!”

**~~~**

“...And that’s pretty much all you have to do for summer assignments. Any questions?” The teacher asked. All the summer-filled minds of the academy students didn’t raise their hands or respond to the teacher. All she did was sigh, “Alright, then that’s it for today. Have a great summer!” She then smiled. When that was said, all the students grabbed their things and rushed out the classroom and hurried out to do their after-school summer plans. Well, not everyone.

The teacher was packing her things when she noticed one student didn’t leave. Mitsuna Yasuoka. The young female student was staring out the window. “Miss Mitsuna...?” The teacher called out. Yasuoka didn’t answer at first, and the teacher realized she must’ve have been daydreaming. Again. The teacher walked over and tapped on Yasuoka’s forehead. “Miss Mitsuna.”

Yasuoka snapped out of her daydream and looked at her teacher, “Tetsuya-sensei!” She gasped and then looked around to see everyone was gone. “Oh...Did you excuse the class already?”

“Indeed I did.” Miss Tetsuya joked a little with a smile. “And you would’ve stayed here for the rest of the summer if I left as well.” Yasuoka laughed a little along with her teacher. She grabbed her stuff and left the classroom with her teacher. “Thinking about another romantic plot line?” Tetsuya asked Yasuoka.

“Well...Yeah.” Yasuoka sheepishly admitted with a smile. Yasuoka was a blooming writer and always loved a good romantic story, and that’s the type of story she wanted to publish in a book.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be great.” Tetsuya smiled.

“Thank you, Tetsuya-sensei.”

“Hey, it’s summer now, Yasuoka. Just call me Aunt Tetsu for a while. ‘Kay?” The truth was that Tetsuya was Yasuoka’s mom’s sister, therefore making Yasuoka’s teacher her aunt. The both of them lived only a few blocks down from each other, making it easy for Tetsuya to check on her niece from time to time while her parents were away.

As the two of them exited the school, Yasuoka said to her aunt, “I’m going to go take a walk in the park. I’ll be home later to make dinner.”

”Alright, do you want me to stop by?”

“No, but I’ll call you when I get home.” Yasuoka waves goodbye to her aunt/teacher before walking to the nearby park.

Yasuoka was taking a walk to clear her mind and did this when she was trying to think of something to write after school. Little did she know, that today would be different and change her life.

”Excuse me, miss.” As she was walking, Yasuoka was stopped by a middle-aged man in the middle of the walking path. He was wearing a black suit and tie and sun glasses.

Yasuoka gaped a little at his appearance, “Um...Hello, sir...”

“The Park is closed for a little while. There’s an...animal on the loose here, a very dangerous one. Wasn’t there anyone at the entrance to tell you this?” He asked.

“Oh, no. There wasn’t anyone there.” Yasuoka answered.

“What? Not even a sign?” The man asked.

The girl shook her head. “Nope.”

”Oh boy...” The man scratched the back of his head. “Uh, miss, how about I escort you out of here? It’s dangerous for you.”

”Are you, um, a park ranger?” Yasuoka asked cautiously.

”Well, no, miss. But I highly recommend you leave with me, it’s not safe—“ the man reaches out to grab Yasuoka’s hand, and Yasuoka’s self-defense instincts kicked in. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

“Ow!!” The man landed on the ground with a thud, and Yasuoka dashes off back to where she came into the park.

“Creep!!” She yelled back as she ran away. The man was able to sit back up and rubbed his lower back after the impact. That’s when a ringing noise went off in his pocket. He took it out and it looked like some kind of radar. A yellow dot on the green screen of the radar appeared and was heading towards northeast in the park. The man took out his watch and started talking into it. “This Agent Kono Yoshi! I’ve found Cell, he’s heading northeast of the park! I repeat, northeast of the park!”

Meanwhile, Yasuoka was still running away from the stranger before slowing down and catching her breath.

“That guy...was a creep...” Yasuoka panted a little. That’s when Yasuoka noticed the entrance to the park and smiled. She started walking towards the exit when she heard something behind her in the bushes. She immediately did a sharp 180 and turned around to see what it was. At first, nothing appeared, but then, small little chipmunk came out and was cleaning its face. “Oh, hey there, little guy. You scared me.” Yasuoka giggled a little. That’s when the chipmunk looked up at Yasuoka and then immediately darted away back into the bushes. This confused Yasuoka because didn’t know if the tall figure of a man looming behind her.

“Hello there, young lady.” Yasuoka froze when she heard that voice behind her. She slowly turned around and gasped at the man she saw.


	2. A “Perfect” Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Dr. Gero and other scientists part of the Japanese Government creates Cell to be the perfect war weapon they might need in the future. However, he breaks free of their hold and travels to Nara City. Mitsuna Yasuoka lives alone while her parents travel as archeologists over the world. One evening, she finds that Cell had wandered into her home and is now claiming that he will make this 17 year old girl his perfect bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All DBZ characters either shown or mentioned in this story do not belong to me. Please support the official release.

After she turned around and gasped at the stranger behind her, Yasuoka wasn’t sure what to do after that. The man was...strange to say the least. She wasn’t sure how to describe him, but he almost did look like a humanoid bug. His magenta-colored eyes studied Yasuoka for a few seconds before he spoke again.

“You know it’s impolite to stare, Miss.”

Yasuoka blinked, “Huh? Oh! I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” She bowed a little before looking back up.

The man chuckled, “It’s quite alright, miss. But may I ask you a question?”

“Uh...sure.” Yasuoka replied.

“Where exactly am I?” He asked before looking around.

Yasuoka answered, “Oh, well, you’re in Nara City. It’s a nice place to live and there’s lots of different activities and restaurants here. Did you just move here, sir?”

The man hummed before looking back down at Yasuoka, “You could say that.”

“My name’s Mitsuna Yasuoka. What’s yours?” The young girl asked, making a casual conversation now.

“My name...?” The man mumbled before beginning to get lost in thought. Then he finally replied, “You may call me Cell, my dear.”

“Cell?” Yasuoka repeated. “That’s...an interesting name.” She smiled a little. That’s when she remembered. “Oh! By the way, Cell, have you seen dangerous animal around here?”

“A dangerous animal?” He repeated, confused.

Yasuoka sighed in annoyance, “I KNEW that guy was just being a creep...I ran into this guy earlier. He said—“

“Hold it right there, Cell!!” Yasuoka and Cell looked to see the man who approached Yasuoka before running over. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cell. “Step away from the young lady and come quietly!”

Yasuoka was confused right now. What was going on? Was this Cell guy a criminal or something?

Cell, on the other hand, smirked and wrapped his left arm around Yasuoka’s waist. The young girl gasped in shock and looked up at Cell as he chuckled at man with the gun. “Go ahead, agent. Take your best shot, but be sure to aim well.” Cell taunted, motioning his hand to the man to “Bring it on”.

Kono Yoshi was shocked but growled when he saw Cell grab onto Yasuoka like that. That was no way to handle a young lady! This thing really was a monster. However, as mush as he wanted to shoot Cell, he couldn’t harm the school student that was currently in his grasp. He lowered the gun slightly before lowering it completely.

“That’s a good boy.” Cell’s smirk grew wider.

Yasuoka didn’t know what was going on right now, but knew things were getting bad. She saw the look of worry in the agent’s eyes and wondered what was going to happen.

“Freeze! Hands in the air!!” Suddenly, men dressed like SWAT Team members came from almost out of nowhere and surrounded Yasuoka and Cell. Cell glared at the men around him with the weapons aimed directly at him. He didn’t like the events that were taking place. He then looked down at the young girl he held captive. She looked terrified as soon as she saw the guns aimed at them. Cell’s eyes began to scan over her before he slightly released his grip around Yasuoka.

Before she could register what was happening, Yasuoka was pushed forward by Cell and Yoshi dashed forward to catch her and hold her in a protective grasp this time, unlike Cell’s hold. The men in SWAT armor moved in closer before Cell shot off into sky with great speed. Yasuoka was shocked at what she witnessed and more confused then she’s ever been. As soon as this Cell guy was gone, Yoshi’s grip relaxed on Yasuoka before releasing her completely. The men around hurried off in the direction Cell went off.

Yoshi looked down at Yasuoka and asked, “Are you alright, Miss?”

Yasuoka blushed slightly and nodded her head, “Uh, Yes. I am.”

Yoshi sighed with relief and smiled, “Great. Glad to hear it.” He then took out a checkbook and pen out of his inner coat pocket. “Now, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you keep quiet about what you just saw and what has happened? Please, it’s for your own safety.” He finished writing something down and ripped out a page in the checkbook before handing it to Yasuoka.

Yasuoka took it and saw the amount on it. It took a lot of self control to not let her jaw drop open.

She began to stutter in shock and confusion, “...¥50,000,000....?!?!?!” Yasuoka wasn’t sure what else to say, or think! “S-Sir! Are you sure—“

“Consider it payment for you troubles, and kind of an order from the Government.” Yoshi patted her shoulder before dashing off, following the other men. Yasuoka was just standing there, speechless.

_**~~~** _

“Is everything alright? You didn’t call earlier like you usually do, so I was getting worried!” Tetsuya asked over the phone.

“Yeah...everything’s fine.” Yasuoka assured her aunt. Yasuoka arrived home an hour earlier after her walk and the strangest and encounter of her life. She placed the check she had gotten in her mother’s desk, just in case her aunt saw it when she came by.

“Well...alright. If you wanna go out for dinner instead of cooking for yourself, just let me know.”

“I will, thanks Aunt Tetsu. Call you later.” Yasuoka hung up and sighed. For some reason, she was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap. She trudged herself to her room and changed out of her room school uniform and changing into sweatpants and sweatshirt. She yawned before climbing into her bed and falling asleep. Well, almost. She closed her eyes for only a few seconds before realizing...she wasn’t alone. She felt another person’s hand brushing her hair out her eyes. Yasuoka’s eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into magenta-colored eyes. Yasuoka wanted to scream, but couldn’t find her voice.

Cell smirked and chuckled at her reaction, “Hello there~.”

And NOW, she was OFFICIALLY beyond confused.


	3. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Dr. Gero and other scientists part of the Japanese Government creates Cell to be the perfect war weapon they might need in the future. However, he breaks free of their hold and travels to Nara City. Mitsuna Yasuoka lives alone while her parents travel as archeologists over the world. One evening, she finds that Cell had wandered into her home and is now claiming that he will make this 17 year old girl his perfect bride.
> 
> Disclaimer: All DBZ characters either shown or mentioned in this story do not belong to me. Please support the official release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter is NSFW. You’ve been warned.
> 
> A/N: This is my first time writing a scene like this, positive and advice feedback is welcome

A few minutes have passed and Yasuoka was now sitting down in her bed instead of lying down next the strange bug-like creature calling itself Cell. She wasn’t sure what to say, or DO for that matter!! What was she SUPPOSE to do? Freak out and scream? Dash out of the room and call 911?

Her back was to Cell as these thought ran through her mind.

Cell just lied there on his side, waiting for the human girl to do something. He was growing rather bored of waiting, but decided to wait. For now.

_What do I do? What do I do?! What the hell do I do?!?!_ Yasuoka thought. _This has never happened to me before! I’ve never had a guy in my room—I’ve never had a guy in the HOUSE, as a matter of fact!! What am I suppose to do?! Do I run?! Do I scream out the window for help?! Reach for my cell phone and call Aunt Tetsu?!_

Yasuoka was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize Cell teaching over and wrapping his arm around her waist like before only this time not holding down her arms. Yasuoka froze entirely as Cell whispered in her ear.

“Is this so hard to comprehend, Miss Mitsuna?” He said. “We’re together in your room? What’s wrong with that?” Cell asked.

Yasuoka finally found her voice to ask, “How...How did you know where I live…?” Her voice was shaky and cracked a bit.

Cell chuckled in response. “Ah. A very good question, Miss Mitsuna, but first...” Suddenly, a single action of pulling Yasuoka back on to the bed and on her back where Cell towered over her on his hands and knees. Actually in this moment, Yasuoka just realized...

_His eyes are...rather beautiful...Wait, what am I thinking?!_

Cell noticed her stunned expression and smirked before grabbed both her wrists and pinned them shoved her head with one hand. This is finally what snapped her out of trance and starting trying to break free.

“Hey! Wait a minute! What do you think you’re doing?!” She snapped.

“So you finally have come to your senses now?” Cell teased stroking her face with his free hand. Yasuoka shivered at his touch and twisted her face away. That only made Cell grab her chin forcefully and made her look at him. “Listen, Miss Mitsuna. I won’t lie, I do enjoy a little resistance, but right now I’m going to do nothing more than examine you. So I suggest you play nice, my dear~.”

“Examine...me...?” Yasuoka blinked. What did he mean?

Cell chuckled before lifting up Yasuoka’s pink sweatshirt. Her face became the shade as the sweatshirt. Yasuoka immediately regretted she had taken off her bra while changing...

The sight of Yasuoka’s medium sized breasts made Cell grin. He enjoyed the view. He had learned that most men had enjoyed the sight and feel of bigger breasts while only a handful enjoyed small and flat ones for some reason. This young girl’s chest was neither of those.

They weren’t too big or too small. They were, in Cell’s words and mind, perfect. 

Yasuoka shut her eyes tightly, praying that this wasn’t actually happening. She was hoping this was a dream. A very weird, twisted, and out of this world dream! Unfortunately, Cell wrapping his giant hand around her left breast was a all-too-real reminder that was no dream. Yasuoka gasped in surprise and moaned as he massaged her chest slowly and roughly. This sensation was new to Yasuoka, although she knew what it was. On the other hand, she didn’t understand why she felt this way when a complete stranger was doing this to her.

Cell listened to Yasuoka’s moans and smiled even more. Those sounds were music to his ears. He noticed that her nipples were becoming hard and perky and chuckled a little before stopping his action. “Already getting excited, are we, my dear? It’s only been a minute or two.” He said.

Yasuoka opened one eye to glare at him as much as she could. “Shut...Shut up, you creep...! Stop—Aaah!!” Yasuoka moaned as Cell moved his hand to her other breast and pinched the nipple hard before pulling and releasing, and repeating the action playfully.

“You know that’s quite rude to call someone ‘creep’ when someone’s making you feel this good.” Cell teased. “However, I believe I should move on with the...examination.” He purred that last word before finally ignoring Yasuoka’s right breast completely.

Yasuoka sighed a little with relief, but deep down, she knew this wasn’t over. Cell lowered his head and put it near her neck. Yasuoka was confused before she felt Cell’s long, wet tongue slowly glide against the skin on her neck. Yasuoka gasped in surprise, but held back a moan, not wanting to give in to Cell’s sick pleasures. Cell heard her hold back and found it entertaining that this little human was trying to resist the urge. As Cell had said before, he enjoyed a little resistance, but he enjoyed destroying that said-resistance even more.

Cell, while moving his tongue down Yasuoka’s neck and directly to her stomach, he slowly moved his hand up to her right breast again and pinched and released her nipple like before.

The sensation of being pinched and licked at the same time was too much Yasuoka. She tried her very best to hold it in, but she gave out a long and loud moan. Cell smirked triumphantly, “You shouldn’t hold it in so much, Miss Mitsuna. You have such a lovely voice~.”

When Yasuoka didn’t reply, Cell pinched her nub harder than before, earning another moan from the girl. “See? It’s beautiful.” He teased.

Finally, released the hard nipple before holding her waist and feeling it by guiding it up and down softly and slowly. Yasuoka shivered at the touch before gasped once more as she felt Cell’s tongue like her belly button. Yasuoka wasn’t holding in a moan this time, she was holding in laughter.

Yasuoka was quite ticklish but her weakest spot was her belly button.

Cell could tell something was up when he started licking Yasuoka in the center of her stomach, so he kept his focus on that area while keeping his hand still on her waist, lightly squeezing. For Yasuoka, it got worse as Cell stayed there and began to suck on her belly button. She shook her head back and forth before beginning to struggle to break out of Cell’s grasp.

Cell looked up at Yasuoka and spoke, “This spot seems to make you happy. It’s making you smile.”

“No...No it’s not...” Yasuoka denied quickly. That was all Cell needed to hear to know that this area was a sort of...weak spot on her. He wanted to continue there for a little while longer, but knew that he had to continue. He back up slightly, keeping his grip, sliding down Yasuoka’s sweatpants down to her knees, revealing her light blue underwear.

“He-Hey!!” Yasuoka’s face was no longer pink. It was bright red. “Don’t you dare—!!” Yasuoka silenced herself when Cell’s pinched her nipple again, harder than the first two times before.

“You’re in no position to tell me what to do, my dear.” Cell said, more stern now. “This examination is nearly done, so don’t worry. But since is one action that’ll keep you quiet, I’ll be keep my hand here for the rest of this.” He stated. Yasuoka looked up him, confused. How was he going to...continue if his one hand was holding both of her wrists and the other was gripping her nipple?

Cell noticed her confusion, and smirked. “I see you’re confused, Miss Mitsuna...” He said. That’s when Yasuoka saw something emerge from behind him. At first, she thought it was another arm, but it wasn’t. It was much worse. It was stinger-tail. Yasuoka’s face paled at the sight of the tail coming into viewing from Cell’s back. She wanted to struggle, but she knew if she did, Cell’s grip on her nub would get even tighter. “I have no intention of...entering you myself, for now that is. However, for this test, I shall simply be feeling you. Do not worry, my dear. For once, I’ll be gentle~.” Cell’s tail then began to move forward and pull down Yasuoka’s underwear and revealed her. Yasuoka shut her eyes again and squeezed them tighter than before, hoping this would end soon. She gasped when she felt the tip of the tail rubbing her clit softly. She then felt the rhythm getting faster over time. Yasuoka’s body shook as her entrance became wet and moist, not it wasn’t before when Cell first started this whole thing.

Cell spoke, “Seems you’re actually enjoying all this. You’re soaked.”

“Ple-Please stop...I...I can’t—Aaah!!” Yasuoka felt the tail’s tip enter and moved around inside before half of it was in.

It hurts...it hurts so much! Yasuoka screamed in her head. Why...? Why is this happening?! Why does it feel so good when it hurts?!

Yasuoka was on the brink of her climax when Cell slowly took the tail out of her. He released her nipple and wrists before getting off of her. In no time at all, Yasuoka pulled her shirt back down, pulled her panties and pants back up before slapped Cell across the face with a flaming glare. Cell just watched her do all these things before smiling in amusement.

“You sicko!” She screamed. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that to me?! We don’t even know each other!! Why?! Just...why?!” After Yasuoka was done scream, there was moment of silence before Cell reached over and brushed another strand of hair out of her face.

“The examination is over.” Cell said, smirking. “And...you WILL be what I’m looking for.”

Yasuoka looked at him confused, her anger temporarily gone. “I’ll...what?” Then she dared to ask, “What are you looking for?”

Then Cell, out of no where, embraced Yasuoka in a hug and whispered in her ear.

“A bride. And YOU will be it. My perfect bride.”

“……Come again…?”


End file.
